


Rapture

by scrapbullet



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He doesn't want this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceindustrious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/gifts).



It burns, a continuous stream of data that makes him writhe, makes him keen, spark-lit and electric, red against blue against red. Rinzler grinds into him, each motion a punishing thrust that is more of a violation than the last and yet he welcomes it with open arms, firewall razed to the ground and system vulnerable; an easy target.

“I don’t-” focus, and his neck arches, words disintegrating into utter euphoria. “ _Tron_ -”

The answering growl is chastising, as is the playful motion of Rinzler’s fingers against Sam’s thigh. They linger, beatific, a subsonic push and pull, catch and release and Sam doesn’t know where it ends and where it begins.

“ _I don’t want this_.”

Lies, incomprehensible lies. It matters not what he wants, for they’re compatible, synching, layer upon layer of code recognising, interfacing, becoming one. Pleasure is pleasure is pleasure, and Sam moans, rapidly overheating.

He doesn’t want this.

As Sam subsides, Rinzler purrs; reward. Give in, let it build, power and energy and the friction of rocking hips, Sam’s cock trapped and aching and-

 _He doesn’t want this_.


End file.
